compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Journal of Arian Caldon
The following journal takes clips found in the Journal of Arian Caldon. Notice this is not the entire thing and only snippets. The Journal of Arian Caldon was an artifact found on the YT-1210 freighter: Horse. It depicts Arian Caldon's personal thoughts as he finds the origins of the low class death warrant for him and as he climbs into a mystery unknown to him. The journal ends when Arian completes his tasks and marries Dawn Aldera. =Dates= The dates go from last to first. 7/317/5 The Cald is quite fun. Most of the work is fixing the recycling droids that are cleaning the lowers sections. Dawn is a nice woman, about my age. She showed me some the articles found. Many of them are Jedi works dating back to the Pre-Republic ages. Rather interesting. She even told me a little about Tatooine past and how its two secondary stars used to be brown dwarf stars. There are reports of freelance pirates about three light-years away. That’s not a lot. Felindor reports from the Colony about how more cities are being built. Auron is s 7/313/4 Coming out of hyperspace to the Confederate seized Old-Republic space station…now… Yay.. I am writing this as it happens… I told C-4 to put the ships recording into the holo-journal. ???: Haven-Horse, welcome. Arian: Hello. Dawn: This is Dawn Aldera of the Space Station: The Cald. Arian: Ah, this is Arian Caldon. Dawn: Good, we have needed your expertise with the recycling droids Haven sent over. Arian: Good, we do I park? Dawn: You don’t, the Cald is on a course projection with the asteroid Zeres all ships are to remain above, but we have enough gravity for vehicles to be tractored in. Arian: I have a Koro-Speeder? Dawn: Good, have your YT-120 sling shot it in. Arian:Coming… 7/310/1 I have landed on Garnib, also known as the Colony. I met up with Azreal and had Felindor begin apprenticing under the Military Consul. I oversaw the construction of the power generator. Its fusion generator is good but its geothermal tractor is even better! My Force, Garnib is small and crust-scan’s report only 3 miles worth of rock between us and the core. 7/306/4 We have landed and discarded Jack. With a new N-1 star fighter. YAY! Don’t get me wrong, the acronan is cool- when he is not stealing. Imperial landing procedures are a pain. You have to give them your information from your home planet to your last pee date. Anyway off to Garnib we go! -Arian 7/298/15 So I picked up Jack Forrest. I don’t think that was a good thing. We had about three Hut Sky Darts chasing after us. Felindor did a good job on the turret though, so we were safe. We aren’t in hyperspace yet. So we are drifting towards the Teke Ru’s Oort Cloud. When I feel ready to and my face gets better we will hyper to Corellia. Auron has sent me some information on my assassin: He worked for some low-ranking Eidola Officials. Eidola has nothing against me, Haven, or the Colony so we know it just low-ranking officials. Auron has also sent me onto a mission after I drop off Jack and look over the Colony. The mission depicts simple over looking of droids as they clean-up some of an archeology site. Oh! C-4’s problems have been found. It his protocol-droideka program’s interfering each other. One program will attack the other and then get attacked by it. So, one second, C-4 is in a: let’s clean up. Then he’ll go: damn it, do you want me to shoot. -Arian. 7/296/16 I have two days and a half until I leave hyperspace. Jack Forrest and Felindor have been playing sabbac for a while now. Luckily for me, Felindor is winning. C-4 has been agitated lately, something about the bothan awakening his software. Then again, the droid is just weird. 7/90/12 I kind of feel weird writing this... I mean, I was just about to have been killed. Thank the Force for that little droid. Here's what happened: Logs of Year 7, Day 289: Arian is sitting peacefully in the living quarters of his freighter, the Horse. To the left of him we see a 3-D mirror like object that is humanoid shape walk silently behind Arian. The mirror-object fades revealing a bothan dressed in black cloth and a stealth belt around his waist. Arian turns around his knife already in his hand and it clings with a metal resonate. The bothan strikes at Arian but each time Arian knocks it off with his own. The dual continues until Arian misses a block and the bothan's knife comes down onto his face Arian stumbles and the camera position switches to the port hallway. We watch as Arian holds his face together while he combats the bothan. From behind we here the clitty-clank of a droideka and then we see blaster fire overwhelming the bothan, disintegrating his back. Hurts Just looking at it. Anyway, C-4H-4 (the droideka) has convinced me to right and won't let me off ship. Category:Journals